1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle simulation in general and more particularly, to a basic simulator unit especially useful in flight simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's sophisticated flight and mission simulators trace their genealogy back to the grounded flight trainers developed by Edwin A. Link, Jr. in the 1930's. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,462, the early LINK training devices were constructed in the form of miniature airplanes which could accommodate a pilot trainee. These early LINK trainers, as well as the later generations of general aviation trainers, were designed primarily to teach basic flying skills and were thus constructed without emphasis on any particular aircraft.
In contrast to the "general" aircraft configuration of such flight trainers, flight simulators have traditionally been designed to duplicate the appearance and operation of particular aircraft. Commercial passenger aircraft simulation has, for example, been carried out on a per aircraft basis, i.e., by utilizing the actual aircraft's shape and systems as a basis for the simulated aircraft's design. Up until now, strict adherence to the principle that the visual appearance of the simulator (both interior and exterior) should be as close as possible to that of the actual aircraft, has been a design ground rule.
Over the years aircraft simulators have become more and more technically sophisticated. Modern day simulators are driven by computer and are mounted on synergistic six degree of freedom motion systems. Fiberglass shells reproduce the total exterior profile of the flight deck; with interior equipment, often actual aircraft parts, supported from said shell so as to exactly duplicate the interior of the cockpit. Increased realism is achieved by the addition of a visual system which relays realistic infinity images to the occupants of the cockpit.
These flight simulators are widely accepted because they provide the capability and fidelity to safely and effectively train flight crew members in execution of normal, abnormal and emergency operating procedures. Situations such as engine-outs can be created in a flight simulator, which would not be prudent or practical to attempt in the actual aircraft. Further, simulators reduce the need for non-revenue training flights and conserve aviation fuel.
In the early 1960's, flight simulator designers turned to digital rather than analog computation techniques to solve the technical problems associated with the simulation of complex, high-performance aircraft. This technological breakthrough made it economical to extend and refine the simulation math models while concurrently offering levels of accuracy and resolution that had previously been unattainable. This transition to digital technology did not, however, mark any change in the design philosophy which required duplication of the cockpit exterior as well as its interior.
The decade of the 1970's has brought a new set of unique challenges to the flight simulation industry. In view of the international energy crisis and persistent inflation, simulation equipment must not only be technically superior to meet present and expected requirements, but also must be designed in such a way that simulator costs do not follow projected inflationary trends.